


Weddings, Drownings, and Mysteries

by Syrisa19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore are Peter Hale's Kids, Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore are Siblings, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski & Lydia Martin are Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrisa19/pseuds/Syrisa19
Summary: Before Stiles was Malia's or Lydia's, he was Isaac's. Isaac left Stiles, their friendship, and possibly more behind when he started getting abused by his father. Isaac still kept his distance from Stiles even after the bite, because Stiles was in love with Lydia. Isaac didn't even say goodbye to Stiles before he left.Now living in London as part of the expansion of the McCall pack, Isaac, Ethan, and Jackson are invited to Scott and Malia's wedding. Together with their friend, they head back to the place it all began. Of course having your friend pretend to being your girlfriend doesn't help when old flames ignite.And it wouldn't be Beacon Hills without murder and mystery. Will they find out what's going on before the "I do's"?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Halwyn died, but I want the to see more of him. I do want flash backs to show how close Isaac and Stiles were compared to how they are now.

"So what's Beacon Hills like?" Nixie asked so her favorite wolves come back for training.

Nixie became a member of the London branch of the McCall pack after Ethan saved her from Monroe's goons. It's something that the pack has been doing since Beacon Hills. To be honest, she just never left and helped them whenever it was needed. And she even got Isaac Lahey to become part of the branch. Though Jackson wasn't too happy that Nixie and Isaac moved nextdoor to his and Ethan's apartment.

"Why do you want to know?" Jackson asked putting his workout gear down by the door.

"This wedding invitation," she says holding up two envelops. One unopened while the other was.

"You know that against the law, right?" He says walking towards her while Ethan and Isaac head to the kitchen for food.

"Please, if you really wanted me in jail all you had to do was charge me for trespassing." 

"True, but then we wouldn't get your cooking." Ethan says walking in with a bowl of shrimp and crab jambalaya.

Isaac nods as he eats his food happily. Blonde curls bounce with the movement. He still wears scarfs and dresses in leather jackets. Jackson and Ethan call him Derek Junior, because of it. Nixie can't wait to meet them if they all go back to America. Ethan and Jackson didn't really change much. They still keep their hair in a clean proper style. Both still clean shaven unless hunter problems show up. Nixie always feels like when those happen they become the power couple of the pack. 

"Whose wedding is it?" Jackson says taking the one address to him and Ethan.

"Scott McCall's," she says. 

Isaac starts choking on the jambalaya before she even finished saying the name. Nixie raises her eyebrow at that. Ethan pats him on the back. Jackson rips open his letter. 

"Who is Malia? I don't think I've met her."

"You haven't met anyone from Beacon Hills."

"Not true." Nixie says stubbornly.

"Oh yeah. Who?"

"Iceman, Arsenal, and Ragman." Ethan snorts at the names. Leave it to Nixie to come out up with weird names.

Jackson sighs. 

"So are y'all going?" 

"I don't know. I haven't been there since Allison died." Isaac chimes in.

"We did save up vacation time, so we could go." Ethan thoughtfully says. "And it would be wrong not to go to our Alpha's wedding."

"It's two months from now so we could go." Jackson ponders.

"Nixie could be my plus one unless she was invited." Isaac says sadly.

"Isaac, I'd happily go with you. Plus your Alpha doesn't even know about me so how can he invite me?"

"Alright. I guess we need to RSVP." Isaac smiles at his packmates. Though he doesn't show that he is dying inside.

 

Years ago:

"Stiles, slow down," yells a bright blonde with wild curls.

Stiles turns to look at his best friend. It's not very often that Isaac would yell at Stiles for things. He sees Isaac carefully walking around tree roots, fallen limbs, and various other plants. He knows that Isaac doesn't want to have to explain how he got injured, but Stiles really want him to see this.

"Hurry up before they go away," he says as Isaac finally reaches him.

"What are we looking for?" Isaac questions looking around the forest for whatever Stiles want to show him.

"It's a secret." 

Taking Isaac's hand Stiles quietly guides him to the spot. The spot isn't anything odd, but what's there makes it amazing. It's a secluded grove with a water fall feeding a lake. Streams of water flow from the lake. It's beautiful on it's own, but pales in comparison to what's on the lake shore. A pure white stallion grazes on the grass near one of the many streams. It's hair looks slightly damp and strangely it's hooves aren't covered in mud. It seems enchanted in a place so well hidden.

"Wow, Stiles." Isaac's eyes seem to fill with wonder as he stares at the scene before him. "How did you find this place?"

"My mom loves to hike and she wanted to show me the beauty of nature." Stiles whispers sadly. 

Isaac squeezes his hand in understanding. Stiles helped him get through his mom going to heaven and he wants to help Stiles while his mom is sick. Neither boy is under the illusions that Claudia will get better. They looked up what she had and Isaac held Stiles as he cried about there not being a cure. But Stiles fights and cherishes every moment with her.

Sitting in silence, they watch the horse. It doesn't seem to notice them so they make sure to stay hidden from it's sight. 

 

"You know my moma once told this story about a beautiful water horse." Isaac says as they walk back home. "She said that it wasn't really a horse, but a monster."

"Why was it a monster?" Stiles asked.

"It would trick men, women, and children that it a friendly horse in order for them to get on it's back. Once they were on it, it's skin became so sticky that they couldn't get off it if they tried. The monster would than head into the water so it could drown and eats its victims." Isaac started strong, but ended up whispering the last part. 

"Whoa," Stiles clutches Isaac's hand tighter at the thought. "What is the monster called?"

"Moma said that the creature was a kelpie and that we shouldn't ever play near water where we saw a horse."

"What if we saw a kelpie?" 

They pause listening for the sounds of the kelpie following them. They didn't hear anything, but they dreaded looking back even if they were too far away from the spot. Seeing nothing behind them, the boys started walking again but this time at a more hurried pace.

"I promise I won't let the kelpie get you, Stiles." Isaac promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I never said what Nixie looks like. I'm sorry. Her description will be put in the next chapter.

Isaac was sweating bullets as he RSVP'd Nixie and himself. He doesn't even know he's so nervous. He hasn't talked to anyone except Scott, Melissa, and Argent, and that was just to keep them updated to what's going on with him. Chris pops up here every now and then. Those visits had Nixie staying away from their apartment for as long as he was here. Isaac could understand why she was staying away from a hunter.

"You know I could RSVP us." 

Isaac barely suppresses the startled yelp at Nixie's calm tone.

"How long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough to know that you are either in love with the bride or groom or that you are scared to see someone or something at the wedding." She says walking into his room. Looking over his shoulder she could see that he only has "Dear Scott". "Which is it?"

"Why does it have to be one of those choices?" He hedges away from this topic.

"You don't have any blood relatives living there. Your foster family are Derek, Scott, Melissa, and that hunter. Three of them still live there. You won't talk about your old pack or Allison." Nixie thinks about the next statement. "From what Jackson and Ethan said there are bad things that happened there. Maybe you're afraid of the ghost there."

Isaac doesn't say anything. How could he after what he has done. He can't bring himself to confront the problem that started all this. Not without revealing a long kept secret. Looking at Nixie,he knows she won't force him to tell. 

"I'll let you finish this." He says getting up. Isaac doesn't miss the disappointment in her blue-green eyes. "I have to ready for bed."

"Ok, Isaac," she moves to his seat and finishes RSVPing for him.

 

Years ago:

It's one of the few days where Stiles isn't with Scott and Camden can babysit both Isaac and Stiles. They have been waiting two weeks and four days for this day. Isaac has missed Stiles so much. With Scott taking up most Stiles time at school and his mom having bad days, poor Isaac hasn't seen him.

Cam knows how much Stiles means to Isaac and just couldn't stand the thought of his little brother being unhappy anymore. Their dad was trying, but Camden could tell he was struggling with Isaac's attachment to the sheriff's son.

"Is he here yet?" Isaac asked for the fifth time waiting by the door.

"Not yet, but Mr. Noah should be here soon." Cam says as the Stilinskis drive up to the Lahey house. "Ah, there they are."

Isaac waits for Camden to get to the door before opening it and run to Stiles. Stiles just barely has time to hold out his arms before Isaac tackles him. 

"Stiles, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Stiles squeezes Isaac as hard as Isaac to show him.

Camden and Mr. Noah nod to each other as they watch the scene before them. 

"Come on, boys. Let's get you changed so I can teach you guys how to swim." Camden claps his hands to get their attention.

"We can finally go in the pool?" Isaac and Stiles say at the same time.

"I don't see why not. I'm captain of the swim team and a lifeguard. I could totally you guys how to swim."

"Yay!" They yell running into the house to change 

"Be safe and don't drown." Mr. Noah yells after Stiles and Isaac. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, my dad helped me set everything I would up. I call if anything happens."

"You're a good lad, Camden." Mr. Noah stays putting his hand on Camden's shoulder before leaving. 

"I have to be," he whispers rubbing the bruise on his arm.

 

"You know we could always adopt him if you want. That way Stiles can really become your brother." Camden jokes after Stiles has gone home. 

"I don't want Stiles to be my brother." Isaac says quietly. 

"Why not?" He asked looking at Isaac's blushing face.

"I-I don't want h-h-hi-him to be pressured by dad like us after mommy left."

"So what do you want Stiles to be?" It's the question that Camden has been scared to ask since their dad started acting this way. 

"I don't know," Isaac pauses for a moment. "Just something more special than a brother or friend."

Putting his hand to his chin Cam pretends to think about the right words. "Like a best friend?"

His little brother sadly states, "Scott said that I couldn't be Stiles's best friend, because he was."

Cam narrows his eyes at that statement. He has heard of this Scott and he doesn't like him. Stiles met him when Mrs. Claudia developed dementia. So far he knows is that Scott's parents are divorced and Stiles is his only friend.

"And what does that make you to Stiles?"

"Stiles said that you can have more than one best friend, but I want us to be special."

Aw, it sounds like Isaac is in love, Camden thinks to himself. Then another thought hit him. He can't let his dad know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the past events happen between 1994 when most of the characters are born and 2007 or 2008. I'm just guessing because Camden graduated in 2006. I've been flying in airplanes all day and needed something do. Looking up ages and figuring out a timeline seemed to work. Side note Claudia died in 2004 so that gave me more of a time to guest Camden's death.
> 
> I'm sorry for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update:
> 
> Since I'm not changing Nixie's species anymore, I'm tweaking her look.

Walking into Scott and Malia's always threw Stiles off. He kinda expected to be a little less of a petting zoo and more Malia Tate's style. They adopted a giant dark gray and shaggy haired 4 1/2 month old Irish wolfhound puppy named Nimue. Nim for short. Lucky Charm is their one-eyed three legged recused 3 year old calico Maine Coon. Scott is also fostering a 28 year hyacinth macow called Azure and a sugar glider named Sugar.

Aside from being a vet, Scott has start fostering animals until they either need to be released into the wild or get adopted. Then again no one but his dad, Chris, and Melissa are able to say no whenever Scott holds up a stray while begging to keep it. Malia threatens to eat them if Scott doesn't care for them. He thinks it's the puppy wolf eyes Scott mastered over the years. 

"Scott? Where are you buddy?" Stiles yells as he gently moves past Nim sleeping in the middle of the hallway. 

"In the clinic's study." Scott calls back.

He and Deaton has an at-home clinic. Which they take full advantage of whenever either has to go undercover. Of course there are also a few real people in Beacon Hills that need home services.

The study is more Scott's style. There are family pictures on the wall along with Nim's and Lucky Charm's adoption certificates. Scott's own veterinarian certification is above his work desk by the picture of Malia proposing to him. Stiles always laughs at him whenever Malia corrects people when asking how Scott proposed. On the far end of the study is Sugar's home. It's a nice big place with a tree for him to climb or glide without being hurt. Plus Lucky Charm hates Scott's office so Sugar is safe from being eaten. Scott's rich mahogany desk features a Dell laptop, portable printer and scanner, extra memory devices, and papers.

"Whatcha doing?" 

"Looking and writing down who RSVP'D." Scott doesn't look at Stiles as he writes who is coming, bringing someone, or can't come.

"Do you need any help?" It's what Stiles came here to do, because Malia, Hayden, Lydia, Cora, Kira, Braeden, Melissa, and Natalie are all going in for the first dress fittings.

"Yeah, Isaac finally got back to me and he sent me a picture of his plus one and newest pack member. I was about to call you and Deaton to see if she was any danger." He said pulling up the picture.

Stiles took one look at the photo and he has to practice his breathing. He thought he was over Isaac, but just seeing him again hurt. His blonde curls are now in a stylish undercut that the boy Stiles once knew wouldn't get. Baby blue eyes spark with mischief as he winks at Stiles. Isaac still wears those stupid scarves, but he seems to have more of a balance between Derek's henleys and leather and hipster wolf. What truly made it hurt was that he was smiling a smile Stiles hasn't seen since Camden died. 

The girl in the picture looks to be the same age as them. She is posted kissing Isaac's cheek. Pale peach with freckles across her nose. Long white curly hair with green ombre. Blood red painted nails on the hand touching Isaac's cheek. Ruby lips, green eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. The clothing that Stiles can see is a black knit rimless cap. Lacey long sleeve black dress. Stiles can't tell if she has tattoos. Stiles wants to hate her or say that they can't trust her. But he keeps going back to Isaac's smile. The one thing that let's him know that they should at least try.

"I don't know. I can't tell if she's human or not by the picture." Scott nods and waits for the emissary-in-training to continue. "I say to wait and see. If she is dangerous than we protect the whole pack."

 

"Is everyone packed and ready to go?" Ethan asked walking into Nixie and Isaac's apartment. 

"Almost," Nixie calls for her room. "I just need to fix my hair than we can go." Tying the end of her lose French braid. 

"You packed most of your hair accessories." 

Seeing Nixie looking around Isaac comes up to Nixie's door with a silver circlet. Nixie pokes her head out of the door to look at it. It's a silver Celtic knot with a ruby in the center of the knot.

"It will have to do." 

Taking the circlet Nixie looks at the full mirror near her dresser. Gently placing the accessory so rest where the French braid is not as lose. Once finished, she picks up her bags and heads out.

"Let's get to the airport."

"Finally," Jackson exclaims. Nixie sticks her touch out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought of what Scott could the power of puppy eyes for. Plus I think he and Deaton would start something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started thinking about a Stiles and Isaac fanfic this was actually very close to the scene of how it started. So I'm really happy that I got to finally write it down.

Years ago:

It's almost Isaac's birthday and Stiles wanted to do something special for him. His moma loves when he and his dad make breakfast in bed for her, but Isaac doesn't live him. He needed some thing to show how much he cared for Isaac. Something that he wouldn't do for Scott. He played with so many ideas in head, but mainly came up with things that his dad has done for his moma. 

The idea came to him on one of his moma's good day. Mrs. McCall was forced to work a last minute shift so Scott had to stay for supper. Normally, his moma would cook dinner but the doctor said that would unwise in case she had an episode. So she decided buy a roasted chicken and make sandwiches. 

An picnic. It was simple and easy for him to make food for it plus they had fruits and vegetables that Isaac liked. Isaac loved when they had something to snack on whenever they explore the woods. He knew where the best view was in Beacon Hills. It was perfect for Isaac.

"Hello?" Camden answered the phone.

"Hi, Cam, it's Stiles. I was wondering if Isaac would like to go for a picnic with me this Saturday." Stiles really hopes that Isaac can come.

 

Across town Camden felt like someone was shooting arrows at him. Saturday was Isaac's birthday and he had completely forgotten. Between swimming and having to be perfect for his father, Isaac's birthday took a backseat. What made the guilt worst was that this little eight year old remembered.

"Uh, sure Isaac can go for a few hours." He could use the hours to make Isaac a birthday cake and get him a present. "It's just going to be in your backyard, right?"

"I was actually thinking of that lookout in the park. Isaac and I love hiking out there on a sunny day." Stiles gives a nervous laugh. "I wanted to make his birthday special so I thought of doing something only he and I do."

Is Stiles asking him permission to take Isaac out on a date? What if he tries to kiss Isaac? What if Isaac tries to kiss Stiles? Isaac's too young to kiss boys. These thoughts race through his mind. Suddenly he doesn't like the idea of Isaac and Stiles alone in the woods for this maybe date.

"Sure Isaac and I would love to go on a picnic with you Saturday." Teen supervision is better than no supervision. "What time do you want us to get you?"

"Oh, you want to come with?" Stiles tries not to sound disappointed. 

"Yeah it's my little brother's birthday. No way I'm going to miss it." Overprotective brother for a maybe date here. Isaac isn't going to like him when he starts actually dating.

"Okay, Cam," Stiles sadly sighs. "Can you pick me up around ten. It takes twenty minutes to get to the park and another 30 to get to the spot."

"Sure thing, Stiles." Camden hangs up the phone. He heads for Isaac's room."Zac, how do feel about us going on a picnic with Stiles Saturday?"

Isaac look stunned at his brother. It's only then that Camden realized he forgot about the new bruises. Isaac opens his mouth to ask, but Camden interrupts him.

"I just fell getting out of the pool. It's no big deal. What about that picnic?"

"It's really ok for us to go?" He asked curious of why their dad would like them go. 

"As long as we are back for dinner." Camden lies.

 

Present time:

The plane ride was boring for the most part. The boys answered most if not all of Nixie's questions about the pack and Beacon Hills when she first became an unofficial pack member. So she couldn't ask about it. Plus they said that they haven't seem many of the pack members since that crazy Argent and Monroe tried to take over. She finally thought of questions as they make the drive to Beacon Hills.

"Is there anyone your excited to see?" Nixie asked looking out the window.

"Sure we were friends with everyone." Ethan says as Jackson coughs at that statement. "Well almost everyone. Jackson and Stiles hated each other because they liked the same girl."

Nixie makes a face at that statement.

"What can't imagine me with a girl?" Jackson questions.

"No, I'm just judging that girl's taste in men if was she with you." That got a few chuckles from both Ethan and Isaac while Jackson growled. "So where will be staying?"

"Jackson owns lake house that we will be staying in." Ethan says proudly.

"Nice. Does it have a boat house and everything?"

"Yes but you and Isaac will be staying in the main house with." Ethan stated calmly.

"No funny business until we can tell the pack what you are." Jackson comments.

Nixie rolls her eyes. It's not like she can hide what she is anyway. Aside from the horns this pack seems like they will wonder why she isn't eating with them. Thinking back to food her stomach growls.

"Stop the car," Nixie speaks quietly.

"Why?" Isaac ask, but her stomach answers for her. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Almost thirty-six hours." She says worriedly.

Jackson curses but pulls over near a lookout by the lake. Nixie waits long enough for the car to stop before getting out of the four door alexus. Running to the trunk she barely looks at the shining lake in the moon light. Opening the door she grabs her ice bag and opens it to reveal what she carves. Not even looking around to see it's safe bites into one of the pint bags and drinks.

"We told you eat before we leave." Isaac coming to lean next to the car.

"This was all I had left. I thought once we get here I could by some more." Dark liquid runs down the corner of her lips as finishes her drink. "Jackson said that Beacon Hills is a safe haven for us since Scott and the humans made the treaty."

"That maybe true, but Scott and the pack never ran into someone like you."

"Please Windgo and lampreys don't seem to scare them. What makes you think that I'm going to be the exception?"

"Becasue we trust you. They been burned before and unfortunately that stain is still living here." Isaac is about to say more but movement catches his eye. "What that?"

Nixie turns to look at the scene behind her. If someone didn't get night vision they wouldn't see it. On the shore there seem to campers near where Jackson parked. In the lake some of older kids swim near the shore unaware of the danger lurking near by. It's head barely out of the water as stalks it's pray.

"Get the kids out of the water. I'll get the creature." Nixie orders driving into the water after the creature.

The three men don't need to be told twice. If Nixie sounds that scare of what lurks in the water than they need to act now. They get out of the water as they run to the group of campers. Waking up some of their friends. Among them is a young werewolf baring the symbol of the McCall pack on his right form arm. 

"Get out of the water now!" Ethan yells. 

Some of the campers swim to shore while a few of get on the dock flowing in the water. A girl is swimming towards it when she is dragged under. Isaac and the wolf race to the water as the girl comes back up only to scream as she is dragged back down. They make it to the just in time to see a dark patch of water forming where the girl once was.

"Stay on the dock! " Isaac yells as another kids to be thinking of driving in after the girl. He turns to the werewolf. "Call Scott while I call the Sheriff." 

Wolf nods as Isaac dials 911.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Camden is only mentioned in the show and that I haven't described him, but I have an idea of what he looks like. The actor I think would be Camden in this story is Steven R. McQueen. Thomas Brodie-Sangster is a close second because he basically doesn't age and is pretty badass.
> 
> I feel like Camden would be Isaac and Stiles biggest shipper, but the need to protect his brother over rules trumps all else.

The police and McCall pack arrived roughly around the same time. Scott got out of the beat up blue junk that Stiles called his baby and ran to Alec. Stiles stay back a little so he and his dad could get statements. From what everyone said they were doing night swimming before bed and out of nowhere three men came running yelling for everyone to get out of the water. 

"What do you think?" Stiles doesn't look up from his notes ask he asked his dad.

"It's Beacon Hills. There had to be something these men saw." 

Stiles nods. "Where are these men?"

The sheriff looks around the campsite for the men. What he confirms that it wasn't normal. Next to Scott's newest pack member are Jackson and Ethan Whitmore and Isaac Lahey. From the looks of it, Scott seems to be caught between wanting to hug the four of them and yelling at them.

"Scott found them. They're not that hard to spot since they're pack." Stiles jerks his head to look up and sure enough the London group is here. 

Jackson and Ethan seem to be doing most of the talking while Isaac runs his hands through his hair and paces around the shore. All of them keep looking to the lake with worried expressions but it's not odd since there is a group of teenagers trapped on the dock.

"Sure," Jordan says coming up to them. "We found this near the men's car." He hands the sheriff the evidence bag.

"Is that what I think it is?" Stiles ask as the coppery smell hits him.

He is forced take a step back from mostly empty bag of blood. The light of the flashlights couldn't hide the broken and bloody label. O positive and Royal London are the only words visible with all the blood.

"Why would werewolves carry around a bag of blood?" Jordan tilts his head to the side thinking. "Was there anyone with them that could be something other than a werewolf?"

Stiles eyes widen. Isaac's girlfriend.

 

"What happened?" Scott tries to get Isaac to answer. "Isaac, what happened?"

"We wanted to stop for a bit before we got to the lake house. Nixie saw something in the water and she drove after it. Three of us were suppose to get everyone out of the water."

"Where is this Nixie now?" Scott tries to pry the answer from him, but he doesn't seem to take the bait.

"She's -" Jackson starts only to be interrupted by Stiles.

"Okay. Where is the dangerous creature you brought to Beacon Hills?" Stiles demands.

"We didn't bring anything dangerous here. It was already here when we stopped." Ethan interjects.

Stiles and his dad look at each other before Stiles shows them the bag. Jackson looks down, Ethan looks shocked, and Isaac hasn't even noticed. He is back to scanning the water. 

"I'm going to go get the kids." Isaac starts taking off his shoes before Stiles stops him. "What the hell are you doing? Those kids are endanger if they try to swim to shore." 

"You can't tamper with a crime scene. We are waiting for a boat to get them."

Isaac opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it as he hear splashing near by. It doesn't even register that he is run towards the noise with Stiles, Scott, and who knows what else on his tail. He only stops as Nixie drags herself and something else on to shore. 

"Oh thank g-" he doesn't finish sentence as he finally sees what she drag with her.

There on the shore is the the body of the girl. Her right leg from the knee down is missing. The upper part of her body looks like someone clawed at her, but that could be from Nixie trying to get her. Her torso is torn open. Some of her organs are falling out of the opening.

Nixie doesn't look good either. Thanks to how she fixed her hair the circlet stayed where it was, but her braid was mostly destroyed. White and green hair plastered to her skin and fave. Her eyes seem to glow a bright blue. The gills and scales seem to have vanished before they found her. She has a cut on her head with bite marks on her wrist and arms. The right hand is bloody and slowly healing.

"I-I cou-couldn't get to her in time." She sobbed. "It started to eat her when I got to her."

"Nixie," Isaac walks over to her and cradles her as she cries.

"I'll go call off the search party. Stiles, you and Scott see if she is willing to talk." The sheriff says turning to go back the way they came.

Stiles nods and looks back to Isaac and the girl. They remind him of a sadder version of the picture he saw. Funny thing is his heart broke a bit looking at the picture. Now he can't tell if it shattered because of how close they are or if he feels sorry for what the girl had to wittness.

 

Years ago:

When Stiles thought of a picnic with Isaac, he never thought that Camden would join them. Isaac's athletic older brother normally leaves him and Isaac alone unless it involved swimming or some other spot. Now it just feels as if he is the unwanted third-wheel to his and Isaac's outing. Camden doesn't say anything about them holding hands, but if Stiles or Isaac sit too close together he'll clear his throat as if to say that he is here.

"Is so fun, Stiles," Isaac says ignoring his brother's noises in favor of kissing Stiles on the cheek. "Best birthday so far."

Stiles's face turns bright red as Isaac leans away from him. Camden has to keep himself from laughing at how cute that was. So instead he moves to sit between them.

"Scoot over, Isaac, I can't see the lake from here."

"But you have the rest of the blanket to move to. Why does it have to be here?" Isaac wines.

"It's okay, Zac." Stiles says making room for Camden.

It wasn't okay, but Cam did take them there. And he is Isaac's brother so Stiles doesn't have a say in it. Isaac narrows his blue eyes at his brother before letting sit. 

"So where is your Scott today, Stiles," Cam asks nonchalantly.

In truth he is fishing for answers to the question of is he good enough for Isaac. Cam knows that he is, but there is always a chance of him being wrong. Since Stiles hangs out with Scott and Scott and Isaac don't get along.

"Scott is at his house. I didn't invite him, because I wanted to make Isaac's birthday special."

"Interesting," Camden wonders out loud.

The rest of the picnic goes by in a blur of Stiles and Camden each giving Isaac a present. Stiles gave him a werewolf-by-night action figure. Something that Camden can smile about, because Isaac loves those comics along with the Hellblazer ones. Speaking of Hellblazer, Camden got him the next issue he needed. Isaac hugs both of as thanks for the presents. Cam doesn't miss that he linger when hugging Stiles. The picnic ends with Isaac blowing out the cupcake Stiles's dad made for him.

As they drop Stiles off at home, he kisses Isaac's cheek and wishes him happy birthday again.

"So what did you wish for?" Cam asks.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true."

"Please." Camden clasps his hands together in a begging look. "I won't tell anyone and since I'm your brother it doesn't count if you tell me."

Isaac looks to be thinking it over. 

"It truly won't count if I tell you? My wish could still come true." There is so much hope in his voice that Cam almost tells him he doesn't have to know. He nods to Isaac. "Okay. I wished that Stiles and I could be together forever."

Yep, Camden isn't going to ever let Isaac be alone with Stiles ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this I couldn't figure out if I wanted Isaac and Stiles's 'date' plus Camden in the beginning or end. But I knew this was a flashback that wanted to continue from the last chapter.
> 
> Side note: Nixie isn't a vampire or a siren. The creature that she is does drink blood and is based in mythology. There are hints as what it is. I've just add my own twist to it so it fits within the Teen wolf world.


	6. Chapter 6

It took both Isaac and Ethan to calm Nixie down enough for her to answer some questions. Even then she wouldn't answer most. The sheriff was forced to ask the four of them to come in and write statements. Scott, Stiles, and Alec choose to drive to where the London group will be staying.

"Really? You bought Lydia's lake house." Stiles say as everyone gets out the cars. 

"She wasn't using it and Derek never rebuilt the Hale house. Plus it's good money to least it when no ones here." Jackson and Lydia love this place. When she told him that it was being sold he knew he had to buy it. Still he never said that he couldn't make money from it.

"It beautiful, Jackson." Nixie says looking at the house overlooking a small cliff.

"Sure great place for flesh-eatering creature to live." Stiles not so pointedly states.

"Good thing none of us eat flesh than," Isaac shoots back. 

Stiles glares at him while Nixie just rolls her eyes at the two of them.

"Need a hand?" She ask coming to the back where Ethan, Scott, and Alec seem to be talking.

"Yeah, can you get the ice chest and your suitcase." Ethan say pulling Isaac's and Jackson out. 

"So, Nixie, are you a you know?" Alec tries but fails. "A we- I mean person thing?"

"No, I'm not a werewolf." She smiles at him showing off her two set of fangs.

"Vampire?" Scott ask.

"Pretty that's why scarf man over there it wearing a scarf in June." Stiles mumbles coming around the corner. "You couldn't have waited to the marks?"

Nixie flinches. Maybe if Stiles was in a better mood he would care about what Isaac's girlfriend thinks. He doesn't even miss the glare he gets from Isaac. 

"Um no vampire. I can't imagine many of them being around now a days."

"Vampires are real?" Alec's jaws drop.

"Yes, but I'm not one." She quickly gets her things and heads to the house.

"Did I say wrong?" He asked 

"Nixie isn't someone who enjoys talking about certain things." Isaac hedges. "Why are you saying that she is?"

"No reason." Stiles pauses. "We just found an opened point of blood near you car."

The three men stiffen at that. It's surprisingly Isaac who recovers the fastest. He walks until he right in Stiles's face.

"You better listen here, Nixie is part of our pack. She has saved our lives more than once. You can't talk to her that way." He growls. "I know how much this pack has lost, but don't you dare start thinking she is a reason for that girl's death tonight."

With that he stalks off. Stiles is oddly arousal and slightly frighten at the same time. Funny Isaac should still have that power over him.

 

Nixie watches as the McCall group leave. They truly are a young pack. From what she could tell they know about other supernaturals, but it's only a very small group. It seems that they don't understand that there is more than one group that has to feed on the humans this pack protects. She knows she will have to them what she is, but perhaps she has a little more time.

"So what are you going to do?" She asks as Isaac walks up behind her.

"What do you mean?" 

"About Stiles. About how I came to be in your pack." She answers finally looking at her best friend.

"There isn't much to say. You and a druid were running from a group of hunter in New Orleans. The druid died protecting you when you made it to London. Where Ethan found you as he and Jackson were trying to talk me into rejoining the pack. Hunters attack and you save not only my life but theirs." Isaac sums up their meeting and how their friendship was born.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"There isn't anything to say about Stiles." He is going to deny it until the day he dies.

"Uhuh, well I have to get up early tomorrow." Nixie starts walking to her room. "That police statement isn't going to write itself and I'll need to get more blood. Unless you want what Stiles said to be true." 

He chokes on air swiftly turning to see her wink at him.

 

Years ago:

Stiles was talking nonstop about his first kiss being with Heather. Isaac tried not to be jealous, but how could he not when Stiles just keeps rubbing it in his face. 

"Her lips were so soft." He said dreamily.

"If you like Heather so much why don't you just start hanging out with her." Isaac snapped stomping away from Stiles.

He didn't look back to see if Stiles followed him. He didn't look back as he jumped head first into his bed. And he didn't look up as he cried. It hurt so bad that Stiles liked this girl when Isaac was right here. Isaac who would have been far happier to have his kiss with Stiles. 

"Isaac?" A timid voice called from the other side of his door. "Can I come in?"

"Go away, Stiles. I don't want to talk to you." He nearly shouted back.

 

On the other side Stiles flinched at Isaac's harsh voice. He never yelled at Stiles ever when Stiles devesred it. It broke his heart that Isaac would do this. He didn't realize he was crying until Camden pull his hand on Stiles's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked get down to Stiles's level.

"I made Isaac mad at me." He wipes away tears just as fast as new ones come. "I didn't mean it."

"Hey, it's ok."

It really wasn't. Camden never seen Stiles or Isaac upset at each other. Stiles always cared about Isaac. Hell Stiles was the one who held Isaac the most at their mom's funeral. Isaac wouldn't leave Stiles's side for almost two weeks after Mrs. Claudia was put into the hospital permanently.

"Why don't I talk to him? To see why he is so upset." Cam offers. Stiles just nods and waits for him.

 

"Knock, knock." He says opening Isaac's door.

"Go away, Cammie," Isaac whispers. 

Yep, Isaac never calls him that unless he is truly hurt.

"Mind telling me why Stiles is crying in to hallway." He comes to sit on Isaac's bed and starts running his fingers through his curls. 

"It's Stiles's fault. If he hadn't had kept talking about Heather, I wouldn't have yelled." 

"Whose Heather?" Stiles never talked about a crush to him, and Stiles never shuts up.

"The girl who took his first kiss." Oh, that explains everything.

"Does Stiles like her?"

"No, he just said that she wanted to be over and done with a first kiss. But why does he have to brag about it?"

"Why does it bother so much? This Heather maybe the first kiss, but the really important kiss is the last kiss." Maybe if he gives Isaac hope Isaac can patch things up on his own.

"What do you mean?" Isaac finally looks up at his brother.

"A last kiss is a kiss that you give to the person who you will be together with forever. First things come and go, but you always save the best for last."

"Does that mean Heather's kiss doesn't count?" There is the hope Camden was searching for.

"Not if you don't want it to be." Isaac smiles shyly as the thought. "Do you want me to get Stiles?"

He nods.

 

Last kiss, Isaac thinks. Could it really happen? Could he really be Stiles's last kiss? He ponders that as Stiles comes into his room.

"Isaac, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Stiles rushes to Isaac's side and hugs him. "I won't talk about that kiss with Heather anymore."

Isaac holds him back with just as much strength. 

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I let it bother me."

They just silently hold each other for a while. Neither of let go of each other, but they do move to a more comfortable position. Both laying down on Isaac's spiderman blanket, heads resting on one a matching spiderman pillow.

"Isaac, why does me kissing Heather bother you?" Stiles finally ask looking into Isaac's puffy tear stained face.

Isaac doesn't say anything. Instead he leans in and kisses Stiles. It's very chaste, but Isaac feels like he caught on fire. He taste the salt from their tears and feels the smoothness of Stiles's lip. Stiles for his part freezes before he kisses Isaac back. It's over before it started in Stiles's head and much better that kissing Heather. Both boys start to blushing as it finally hits them.

"I wanted you to be my first kiss." Isaac whispers and Stiles smiles at him.

Neither know what this means to their friendship, but as long as they aren't fighting is all that matter. Little did they know that Camden was watching through the crack in the door. They don't see his smile or fist pump that he makes. Nor do they hear the door shut and Mr. Lahey gets home, but Camden does. And Camden will protect what his little brother has while he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed in a flashback. I wanted them to have that before the deaths and Mr. Lahey tear them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter. I will be working soon and I might not be able to update as much as I would like.

Isaac and Nixie went to the station to give the newly weds some alone time. Jackson did give them a warning about wrecking the car. Everyone joked about it being his new baby. They were free to go after telling him that his baby will be fine. On the drive there Isaac just gave Nixie another cliffsnotes version of the pack and why the whole town new about the supernatural world.

"So I just tell the sheriff who doesn't trust me that I'm another aquatic monster whose food source is human blood that I didn't kill and eat the dead girl. How does that sound?" She sarcastically states.

"You don't have to tell him what you eat." He pauses. "Maybe don't uses aquatic monster either. Just say what you did and what happened." 

"I don't think hiding my food is going to work. We have to go to the hospital to get the blood. Plus they sort of know about the blood."

"True." 

The two of them are quite until Isaac hits the main road.

"So Stiles thinks that we're dating. Are you going to tell him the truth?" 

"He's dating the girl of his dreams finally. It's better to let him pretend that we are more than we are." His throat starts to close. He can't say that anything, because it's his fault. He pushed Stiles straight into Lydia's embrace.

"That doesn't mean anything." Nixie ever the optimist.

 

That's to all the death and disappearance, Stiles was one of the lead investors living here permanently. Rafael McMall pulled strings so that the FBI shared the police station, but so far only Stiles and Rafe were working in Beacon Hills. Rafe still left to because he was needed in LA more. 

"Stiles, your dad and I are going to have lunch with Lydia. Would you like to join us?" Natalie Martin-Stilinski asked from the doorway of his office.

"No, our witness hasn't came in yet and I want to get her statement before." Stiles turns form where his board is.

She nods and Stiles looks back at what he has. The latest vic is a teen by the name of Lonnie Wilson died that night. Blue string connecting her to a sticky note with Isaac's girlfriend written on it. He pulled up cases from other drownings to see if any have a connection. So far he was only found two other cases where the body was found drowned and mostly eaten. The cops at the time said it was accidental. That girl might be able to tell him what caused this.

As he continues to stare at the board, Jordan knocks on the door. 

"Your witness and Lahey are here." 

Stiles nods. "Keep her company while I talk to Isaac. If she can write her statement while you're there that would be better."

Jordan heads back with Stiles quickly following him. He doesn't say a thing as he mentally prepares seeing Isaac. 

"Miss, follow me please." Jordan smiles cheerfully at her. "My name is Deputy Parrish and I'll be taking your statement to day."

"Nixie," she blushes walking with Parrish. "How long have you been working here?"

The two quickly faded away as he brings her to the room.

 

Isaac kinda looks lost. His best friend left to secretly flirt with the cute deputy and he is stuck waiting for her. He is about to go sit down when Stiles comes up to him.

"We can wait in my office while they get everything settled." He offers with a small smile.

"Really? No, hello Isaac. No, how have you been?" Isaac smirked at Stiles.

"How about go to hell, Issac?" Stiles shot back.

Isaac puts his hand over his heart and gasps like Stiles shot him. "You wound me, Stiles. I didn't come all this way just to be insulted."

"You're right. I could've done it over the phone, but it's easier now that you're here." He smiles at Isaac.

Isaac smiles back. They head back to Stiles's office all the while chatting about what they've been doing. Stiles finds out that Isaac is going to school to be a youth counselor, and Isaac sees that Stiles is finally doing what he loves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

"Here just need you to write down what happened." Deputy Parrish hands Nixie a piece of paper and pen.

"Thanks," she said taking the items.

Shr shivers at the unexpected temperature around him. Jordan doesn't seem to notice the change. She sneakily checks to make sure that her body hasn't touch silver or iron. Her dark gray gloves that reach her elbows are still on. Long sleeve black jacket hasn't been removed plus her hood is still up. The green scarf hangs loosely over her shoulders. Black skinny jeans are still tucked in her combat boots. The only thing Nixie could tell that probably touched either was her gloved hand. Slowly she looks at the deputy's right hand and see a sterling silver ring.

"So how long have you been working here?" She asked writing down her account and trying to ignore the danger.

"Since 2012," Jordan answered. "It's been as wild ride." He smiles at the memories.

"How long have you known about the supernatural?"

"Oh," he looks down at that. "That's complicated."

"That bad, huh?" She looks at him with sincere eyes. "Mine wasn't that great either."

They are silent as they remember the moment they found out. Parrish remembers dying and thought he was being burned alive for that deadpool. Nixie on the other hand remembers being forced flee her homeland. She was forced to flee because of the guardian. She knows that he was protecting the hidden world, but watching her grandmother burning from the heat still scares her. Though Nixie is glad to see how much the world has changed in the last hundred years. 

"So what's with the blood?" Jordan finally ask startling Nixie from her thoughts.

"What?" She looks up at him confused.

"Stiles said that the blood was yours, but you're not a vampire." He truly looks at her. To most people, Nixie looks like a normal young woman, but he can see to slight glow of her eyes and the bluish tent in her skin.

"You're right. I'm not a vampire, but I do drink blood." She pauses to think of the right words. "I'm still hunted like a vampire, but hunters don't care about what type of blood drinker they kill."

She doesn't tell people what she is. It's dangerous, and the last time anyone knew the guardian killed her family. Nixie is one of the few natural "non-undead blood drinkers". She can live on land or water. Downside is that she must consume the "life force" of another, because of the supernatural she was born as.

"I have to go." She says as the hunger starts to act up.

"Wait!" Jorden grabs her wrist. 

"Ow!" She screams at him. 

The deputy jerking his away from her as Nixie holds her wrist to her body. He looks down to see if his claws are out. Luckily despite being a hellhound Jordan can control the monster side. Nixie on the other hand feels dampness coming from where his fiery hand has touched. 

Her fearful gaze turns to him as she realizes what he did. Without another word she quickly flees. Isaac isn't in the lobby waiting for her, but she just has to leave before the guardian gets her. Not even thinking about where she is going, Nixie takes off to the forest. She keeps going until she trips into a stream. 

Shoving her wrist into the cool water, Nixie watches as the blood washes away. Her wrist doesn't feel like it's burning off. The water helps keeps it cold enough to help with the silver burn. Slowly Nixie lays down by the stream. The weight of everything crashing plus the water suddenly make her very sleepy. 

Maybe I'll rest for a while, she thinks as she closes her eyes to sleep.

 

Meanwhile, Jordan runs straight to Stiles's office with Nixie's statement in hand. He doesn't knock because he needs to know what happened. Stiles and Isaac jump at the sudden intrusion.

"What the hell is she?" He almost shouts.

"That's none of your business." Isaac says calmly back.

"It's my business when she runs out of the station after I somehow burn her." He states back.

"That's not possible. Nixie doesn't let people with-" His eyes widen as he sees Jordan's hand. Then the rage sets in. "You made me leave Nixie alone with someone wearing silver." He shouts at Stiles.

Both Stiles and the deputy flinch at the normally calm beta. Isaac gets his things and storms past Deputy Parrish. Stiles and Jordan follow after him. 

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Stiles grabs his wrist.

"What's wrong is that Nixie can't touch silver or iron. Deputy Parrish could have fatally hurt her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orginally Nixie was going to be a mix between a glaistig and the German mermaid called a Nixie, but then I found out about the Asrai.
> 
> Asrai are similar to merpeople except they can't be in direct sunlight because they melt. They naturally have green hair. 
> 
> Glaistig are half woman and half goat. They are found near lakes and loches. The glaistig has sharp nails used to cut someone in order to drink their blood and in some tails they act like a banshee.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taking a while to post stuff. I am mostly going to post more on my days off, but I haven't forgotten about it.
> 
> One of the things like about Teen Wolf is that they pull creatures from all kinds of mythologies.

Nixie wakes to the feeling of being carried. Thinking it's Isaac she snuggles down into him. That is until she remembers falling asleep by the water. Whoever was carrying her was adjusting their hold as she jerked out of their arms. The person grunts as he finally drops her.

Oddly Nixie's fall wasn't long nor painful from the impact. Looking up at the person she sees that it's a boy or what passes for a boy. About 5ft tall, lanky built with a hint of malnutrition. His long black hair hide most of his face except his green eyes shining through the gaps. He wore clothes made of moss and leaves and looks to be walking around barefoot. Dispite seeming to be a feral child, the boy looks like the barely touches him. He has vitiligo showing on his feet and hands so that might explain it. But dispite all of that the child seemed older than he looked. Definitely stronger since he carried a 192ld woman a good distance.

"Glad to know you're alive." The boy spoke. "If it wasn't for your healing, I'd have thought you survived the best only to die by creek. That would be a pitiful way to go."

"So you know about the creature lurking around." Nixie says standing up. Listening closely she could hear cars passing on the road.

The boy nods. "He is calling for Dianaimh. The kelpie won't stop until he has her this time."

"She is dead though. And I don't think she has any human descendants." 

Nixie knew the story. All those who lived in the sea knew of the promise. Dianaimh, her husband, and the princes she saved are the only who developed an immunity to the kelpie. Since then those loyal to the kelpie king have tried to kill all those who are immune to the sirens call.

"There was a woman, but she died a long time ago." The boy answered. "Her lover was a good friend of mine. My heart broke for the banshee once she saw her lover's death."

"So there can't be anymore right?" Nixie asked quietly.

"Dianaimh was only one woman, but she had brothers and children. The kelpie doesn't care how they are connected to Dianaimh as long as they share her and her families blood line."

"Do you hear his call?"

"All fae hear a king's call, but I'm surprised you haven't started to kill because of his call."

"He isn't my king. That fate falls to the Aos Sí my family and I serve." Nixie pauses for a moment. "Should the kelpie kill him then I probably would answer is call."

"Let us pray that day never comes." The boy started walking away. 

Nixie needing answers follows.

"Where are we going?" She ask walking side by side with him.

"There is a place that calls druids here. Let's see if it will call the druids of the pack here." That's all he would say.

"What's your name?" Nixie asked quietly. She knows that fae never reveal their names, but she needs to call him something other than boy.

"I am a Ghillie Dhu, but you may call me Bran." He states.

"Like Game of Thrones?" Nixie tilts her head to think about that. He does seem like Bran what with knowing things and looking so young. "Yeah, you are the new three-eyed raven."

"You and that annoying apprentice would get along rather well."

 

Isaac, Stiles, and Jordan searched everywhere for Nixie. Hell, Isaac followed her scent until he lost it at a creek. Of all the places to lose her. He could understand a river or lake, but not a creek for God's sake. It wasn't even that big.

"Did you lose the scent, Lassie?" Stiles asked looking around any signs of foul play. 

"That's not funny, Stiles," Isaac growls back.

"Really? It's not my fault that you brought a fuking vampire to the station in daylight." 

"She isn't a vampire." Isaac and Jordan say at the same time. Both stop and look at each other. 

"How do you know that?" Isaac says crossing his arms

"Cerberus and you?" Jordan smiles as the hellhound side proudly shows its eyes.

"We live together." Isaac smiles as both Jordan and Stiles frown at that. If Isaac wasn't worried about finding a burning corpse somewhere he would think longer about Stiles's frown. 

Jordan keeps the growl from bubbling up. Cerberus said that the marks left on her could mean something more important, and that they needed to see if Nixie can leave one on him as well.

"Let's keep looking." He speaks to distract himself from Isaac's smug remarks and Stiles's annoyance.

Stiles is about to speak when he completely freezes. Isaac who was standing next to him pokes his side to see if he reacts. When he doesn't, Isaac waves his hand in the other man's face.

"Stiles?" That one word finally gets Stiles to move.

"We have to get to the Nematon." He speaks urgently running in the direction.

Isaac and Jordan nod and take off after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters that are mentioned is a story about the kelpie and Dianaimh. It's a sad story but a beautiful one as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to say sorry that I skipped these weeks on writing. My allergies have been acting up really bad and I really needed to get that that under control first.

"Sit here," Bran jesters to a quite large stump. 

"Why?" Nixie asks as she sits down on it. 

However Bran doesn't reply, and Nixie feels a surge of energy flowing through her. Before she knows it she is suddenly laying at the center of the stump. 

"Your encounter with the hellhound left you weakened. The Neaton will protect us from you and vis versa." Bran explains as Nixie sits up. "Downside is you might want a new hair color. The Neaton is starting to reveal your true nature."

Nixie looks at her hair and watches in fear as it turns back to it's forest green. Blood red nails begin to look like the blood stained claws that they are. Hands and feet become webbed. Scales frame her eyes now glowing bright blue. Her fangs become sharper and more pronounced. She feels scales form on her forearms, shoulders, calves, and thighs. She knows that if she tries to glamour herself monstrous features will show. Her temperature drops below freezing. Frost starts forming on the stump near where she is sitting.

"I haven't told the pack what I am yet!" She shouts barely recognizing her voice. 

It sounds as though there is more than one person on the Neaton. While her voice sounds normal the others seem to be trying to sing.

"You're quite powerful for a fae." Bran wonders aloud. "I wonder where you got traits from an extinct species. After all every fae knows that glaistig and lenean sidhe were wiped out."

"Blood drinking is quite common within certain fae communities." Nixie states calmly.

"But not among the fae living in this world." Bran shoots back making Nixie's eyes widen. "It's rare enough for others to notice. So what are you?" Nixie opens her mouth to speak, but Bran interrupts her. "I know that you aren't a hybrid, but you have multiple fae bloodlines."

"We both know that bloodlines don't make a difference to the type of fae. It only creates a trait. I'm a fae and that's all you need to know." 

Bran nodded, "The pack is coming."

 

Stiles, Isaac, and Jordan arrive at the Neaton as the rest of the pack pulls up. They were slightly surprised to see Nixie sitting in the center of the stump. She looked different from when they last saw her.

"Oh look the three-eyed raven here." Stiles says waking over to the child pacing around the stump.

"The annoying one druid is here finally." The boy glares at Stiles. "I assume that you brought her food."

Isaac stiffens. "We didn't. She left without letting us know, and I wasn't thinking."

"Leave him alone, Bran." Nixie states sounding bored.

"Well, well, it's been a long time since I've seen this group altogether." Peter smirks getting as close to the stump as possible.

"I wou-" Stiles quickly covers Bran's mouth.

"Peter, don't." Isaac says as his hand touches the tree.

Nixie looks down at Peter's hand and smiles. Quick as lightning she grabs his hand and yanks him onto the stump. Smiling, she started singing to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there are a few fairies that do drink blood. Aside from a glaistig, there is one called a baobhan sith. They look similar but the baobhan sith is more like a vampire or succubus. She also is half deer instead of goat.
> 
> I wanted to stay within a theme for Nixie so most of the fae or other creatures that get brought up either drink blood, drown people, or live near water.


	11. Not a chapter

I haven't forgotten this story and I am going to continue it. I not completely sold on Nixie's species though. I still want her to be a fairy, but I'm honestly thinking of changing the type. This is mainly due to the fact that I feel like she shouldn't be a hybrid. I do have a list of fairies that I am thinking of her being and I looked into fairy lore and some do have the blood drinking element that I really want to keep.

Update:  
I've edited some of the chapters to make her species more board and less obvious. I also fixed a little mess up about who found her and how Isaac joined.


	12. Chapter 11

"What ar-" Peter starts, but Nixie kisses the words away.

She smiles at Peter and starts singing a song straight out of a Celtic Woman soundtrack. Fortunately for everyone else, the great Peter Hale is the only gifted to hear this enchanting melody. Basically paralyzed he could only stand there and listen as she slowly dances her way around him.

"Shit," Isaac says as watches Nixie's true nature come out.

"It's can't be that bad if it's Peter being effected by this. Can it?" Stiles asks him.

"Oh it's bad, but since no one has feed the vampire-like fairy we must leave them be for now." Bran crosses his arms watching the fae's claws slow drag across Peter's skin.

"Why wasn't the vampire feed?" Stiles yells.

All of the London pack rolls their eyes at the statement while the Beacon Hills members look like a mix of worry and calm. That some what changes when Nixie leans into Peter and scratches him deep enough to bleed. Before the healing process takes she licks the wound. Scott and Derek move forward as they watch the wound stop healing. 

"It could be worst." Bran muses. "She could be a pure breed fae after all."

Everyone's head besides Peter's and Nixie's jerk to look at Bran. Nixie just starts to happily drink from Peter. Neither one knowing what's happening outside the tree.

"Look at her skin. Most fairies don't have shifting skin like that. It's like she can't decide what type of fae she is. That could be because there are chameleon fae due to the amount of populated bloodlines or that her body just adapts that well." Deaton interjects.

"That's not what I'm sensing. She is either lying about her species or I'm sensing wrong." Bran argues.

"Then I guess you are wrong." Nixie calls from the tree.

Peter has passed out from blood lost. Nixie is licking his blood off her fingers as she sits watching the pack. Blood dripping down from her chin and coating her hands as she tries to clean up.

"No, Scott, she doesn't look like a threat at all." Stiles sarcastically states.


	13. Not a chapter

Sorry, I haven't been updating. There has been some bad family drama and I've been focusing on that instead of writing or updating any of my works. As of right now everything seems to the point that I can write some more. I'm unfortunately still going to be slow to update since I haven't written any new chapters. I think the only thing I have done is edit when reread what I have posted. Again I'm sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided on what she is. Seraphina looks like Auli'i Cravalho. I really wanted to focus on Camden's reasons for joining the military. 
> 
> Unfortunately the past is going to get heartbreaking.

Years Ago:

Camden didn't know what to do. He felt it was wrong to leave Isaac, but he knew this is what he wanted to do. He's talked to the recruits and started training more so he could get use to training he will go through. Even Coach Finstock was letting him train with the team on the condition that the captain of the swim team try out for lacrosse. 

Camden doubts he will make the team, but he does hope to make. Mainly because of Isaac but it would make hiding the bruises easier. He doesn't know how much longer he could go with pretending. He has kept Isaac safe for so long and he has looked into taking Isaac away from all this. He just needs to what's right for both of them.

Camden was caught out in his own world that he didn't notice someone coming to sit in front of him.

"Hi, Cam." The girl said. 

He didn't answer her. Just staring off into space thinking about the pros and cons. He didn't react as she waved her hands in his face. Since he wasn't listening to her, she might as well have some fun.

"Danny says he is gay." Nothing.

"Danny says that he's in love with you. I told him he couldn't marry anyone until after they apply and get approved by me." She rested her head against her hand. No reaction

"I'm pregnant. It's Peter Hale's. I know I shouldn't have betrayed our best friend's trust by sleeping with his uncle." She leans back thinking. "I don't know what draws me to him. Must be -"

"Seraphina, please stop spreading rumors about my uncle." Derek said behind her.

Unfortunately that is what got Camden to focus on reality. He blinks looking to his best friends. Seraphina Mahealani looking red as a tomato while Derek Hale smiles at her embarrassment.

"Your brother is in love with someone?" Camden asks confused.

Seraphina head hits the table. Derek sits next to her and fist bumps Camden. Unlike Seraphina, Derek notices the pamphlets. Camden has been thinking of going into service since he was in kindergarten. Derek has always been slightly jealous because Cam has always knew what he wanted.

"Have you made up your mind?" Derek asks.

That caused both brunettes to look at him. Seraphina's chocolate brown eyes widen at the question. While Camden's bark brown eyes look down at the pamphlets again.

"I - I have." He says confidently.

 

Present:

"I'm not a threat. Or a pure blooded fae. Even chameleons are pure bloods, Ghillie Dhu." Nixie states dipping her fingernail into Peter's wound. Making him bleed more so she could drink. "I do have fae ancestors. It probably where I get my horns, claws, and diet form. Most people with fae heritage can end up with throwbacks from those lineages."

"So you finally are going to tell us what you are." Stiles states sarcastically.

"It's rude to ask people what supernatural they are, Stiles." Lydia says walking up to her stepbrother. Smiling as she hugs him. "They might not know what they are yet."

"Why should I when you obviously hate me for no reason?" Nixie states angrily.

The blood covering her fair skin really doesn't win over most of the pack with that statement. In fact Liam, Alec, Hayden, Malia, and Derek growl at her. Jackson, Ethan, and Isaac put themselves in front of the Neaton to protect her. Stiles and Lydia are stuck between the standoff. Scott and Jordan wisely move to where they can see what she is doing to Peter. While Bran is staring off into space wishing he could be somewhere else.

Bran closes his eyes and counts to ten. Then he walks up to the Neaton. He doesn't touch it but looks at Peter's body. He raises an eyebrow asking if she is done with her meal. Rolling her eyes, Nixie pushes Peter off the stump.

"Look, Nixie has feed on the most hated person here. Let's just stop blaming her and questioning her." Isaac says waking backwards to the Neaton.

Nixie smiles but doesn't move. She looks at Bran. He shrugs and she moves to get off the tree stump. Most of the pack tenses as Isaac helps her down.

"Ok, now that's settled let's get back to the murder and finding the culprit." Even with blood all over her Nixie is upbeat as ever.

"Really? You're just going to forget about this?" Malia questions.

"Your father isn't dead. He will still walk you down the aisle." Ethan says.

Malia and Stiles aren't finished with this, but they are right. Now isn't the time to blame Nixie without proof. Most of the pack head to there cars with only Londoners, Bran, Stiles, and Jordan. 

"So where are we going?" Ethan says.

"Derek's house," Stiles says.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a timeline to keep up with the story. It has most of the events that happened in even before the show started like the Hale Fire and Deucalion becoming blind. A lot happened in 2011 for the pack. At least from my timeline, but I could be wrong. I might post it, but I probably have to take out spoilers for it.

Years Ago:

The first time it happened Camden was away at camp. His dad was looking for Cam because he didn't bring the swim team to victory. Camden manage to keep Isaac away from their father whenever this happens. Seraphina, Derek, and Camden had to go to camp for the basketball teams, and everyone Camden gets to babysit Isaac can't. So he is forced to leave Isaac with their father. 

Camden made sure Isaac knew where to go whenever their father started to act up. He wouldn't tell Isaac what their father has been doing to him, and he needed Isaac to be safe. The night before he leaves, Camden sits Isaac down to run through the safety plan.

"Where do you go if dad starts yelling?" He whispers.

"Don't lock the door to the room I'm hiding in. Lock another room so he will think I'm hiding in there. Hide somewhere dad won't look. Stay quiet and run to Stiles's house if I get the chance." Isaac repeats what his brother has made him remember.

"Good, Isaac. Now if you can't get away and he finds you, what do you do?"

"I tell you as soon as possible." Isaac pauses. "Camie, is this why you always make sure I'm hidden whenever he is mad at us?"

Camden really wants to say no, but he must have not hidden this side of their father as well as he thought.

"Goodboy," he says round a lump in his throat. "Goodnight, Zac." 

Kissing his little brother's forehead, he leaves the room. Once in his own room Camden silently cries for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, Isaac wasn't able to fill out the safety plan. His dad was waiting for him as he got home that day. Since Mr. Lahey couldn't beat his oldest right before camp, Isaac made the perfect target. He locked all the doors so Isaac couldn't hide in any room. Isaac didn't have time to run away. 

His father backhanded Isaac causing him to stumble into the table. The force knocked his father's water on to his paperwork. The result only made his father angrier. Mr. Lahey grabbed Isaac and dragged in down to the basement where Camden's punishments always was. 

Mr. Lahay put Isaac in the freezer for the first time. Isaac was kicking and screaming as the freezer door was shut and locked. He banged on the door hoping that his dad would open the door. Tears were running down his face as he realized that his father wasn't coming down.

Isaac Lahey is only seven years old when he finds out what Camden has been protecting him from. Isaac is only seven years old when his father starts abusing him whenever Camden isn't there.

 

Present:

Since they were all going to Derek's house, Stiles suggested that the Londoners split up so that they can catch up with their friends. The four of them agree. Lydia calls dibs on Jackson and pulls him to her car before Ethan could claim him. Malia chooses her brother-in-law, because she wants details on his and Jackson's marriage. Scott and Derek fight for a claim on Isaac. 

"Stop fighting over Isaac," Nixie calls to them.

"You got a little of Peter between your teeth." Stiles says right next to her.

Unlike most of the wolves, Bran said that since Nixie and Stiles annoyed him they have to take care of Peter. Needless to say nonbody wanted to babysit Peter. 

"Where are we going to put Peter?" Nixie asked Stiles.

"Malia's car. Might as well spend time with her father." He yells the last part at Malia.

Malia laughs at them carrying the unconscious Peter Hale. Ethan waves them to Malia's car and opens the back door. As they are putting him into the car Nixie looks back at Isaac then to Stiles.

"Ask Isaac to ride in the car with you." She whispers to Stiles.

"What?" 

"Ask Isaac to go to Derek's with you. I know how it seems odd that I'm asking you to do that, but Isaac shouldn't be fought over by both of his alphas."

Stiles looks to Isaac, Scott, and Derek. Isaac looks uncomfortable at the play fighting of the true alpha and former alpha. Stiles sighs but agrees. Nixie gives him a bloody smile.

"Yeah, don't do that." Stiles gestures at her face.

"Don't like blood, do you?"

"Nope, and I don't trust you." Stiles says walking away from her.

"What are you planning, Nixie?" Ethan says behind her.

"Not planning anything." She says. "Think I can catch a ride with tall, dark, and angry?"

"I think you are better off with the deputy. Derek has a habit of dating killers."

"Then nothing changes." She whispers as Isaac smiles shyly at Stiles.

"Just remember Isaac asked you to -"

"To be his girlfriend for the wedding." Nixie finishes. "I know, Ethan. Now just go spend time with Jackson's sister."

Nixie sighs and goes up the Derek and Scott.

"Any chance either of you are up for a detour?" Nixie grins at them.

"That's a great idea. Scott would you mind taking Jordan and the bloody girl back to where they came from." Bran answers for them.

"Sure," Scott says to him.

Nixie looks to the sky and sighs. This is going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably didn't hide it. I honestly think that if Mr. Lahey was abusing Isaac than he was abusing Camden as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted her to say "was" or "quoi," but I finally choose one. 
> 
> For the past, I'm going to be diving into other people's mainly Camden's and Nixie's. Mostly because those are two of the main characters. 
> 
> Update:
> 
> Since I'm not changing Nixie's species anymore, I'm tweaking her look. Her hair is now white and forest green ombre and she no longer has horns.

Years Ago:

"If you tell anyone I'll kill him." Mr. Lahey whispers to Isaac as they watch Camden and Stiles. "And I don't believe you need to know which."

Isaac shallows the lump developing in his throat. Mr. Lahey has made it every clear that he doesn't care which he will. Isaac already knows that Camden is being abused and has been far longer than himself. 

What Mr. Lahey doesn't know is that Isaac has a plan. He knows that he can't protect Camden, but the same can't be said for Stiles. It's going to kill him, but he has to make his best friend hate him. They are going to start third grade soon so Stiles will have a fresh start.

 

Present:

Isaac may have been happy not to choose between Derek and Scott, but he was slowly realizing his mistake. He really didn't want to dig up the past or talk about Nixie's life. Maybe he could find something to talk about. 

The walk back to the sheriff's station is extremely quiet. Stiles and Isaac try to talk but can't think of anything to say. Lucky the chance comes in the form of a blue ancient jeep.

"It's still alive," He is fladergast by the immortal vehicle.

"Of course Roscoe is still alive." Stiles states proudly.

"How? Is it magic?" He circles Roscoe with childish amusement. "This reminds me of when Cam asked your mom if he could name it."

"Positive reliving memories isn't a good thing unless you want to relive some of them." He pauses. "Oh, I know. How that time you started pulling away?"

Isaac flinches. "You know why now."

"Why couldn't you come to my dad?"

He doesn't answer. Sighing Isaac just gets into the jeep. He doesn't want to talk about the past.

"Right," Stiles speaks to himself.

Silence fills Roscoe. Neither wants to speak first, but the quiet is unbearable. Looking out the window, Isaac watches the scene past him.

"Should we play I spy?" Isaac questions.

"Really? Childish games to fill the void of resentment. No thanks."

"Like you're all that innocent. Mieczysław, you did things in the past that hurt as well." 

"I wasn't the one that left."

"No, you just pretended that we weren't friends at all." Isaac shot back.

"Right back at ya, Zac."

"This is going to be a long ride." Isaac whispers after a lull in the argument. Isaac looks out the window thinking of something else to say.

"You know what I don't understand," Stiles muses.

"What, Great One Who can Do No Wrong," Isaac answers sarcastically.

"Why didn't you say goodbye when you left?" Stiles sounds slightly heartbroken.

"Wouldn't have made a difference. Allison is still dead; you and I aren't on actual speaking terms. Scott lost the love of his life to both death and I." He shrugs looking out the window instead of watching his former best friend.

"We are speaking," Stiles counters.

"Bickering and snide remarks aren't speaking." Stiles opens his mouth the interject. "Neither is sarcasm." 

Stiles closes his mouth and glares.

 

Unlike Isaac and Stiles, Nixie, Scott, and Jordan were fairing better. Scott and Jordan were talking about nothing in particular. Nixie just happily listening to something other than herself. She zoned out at one point thinking how she needs to visit her birth place.

"Nixie, we're going to the lake house first." Scott speaks to her.

She doesn't answer.

"Nixie," Scott calls out louder.

"Quoi?" 

"You speak French?" Jordan questions.

"Yes? How do you know that?" She hedges

"You just said what in French." Scott answers.

"When did y'all learn French?" Nixie counters.

"Um, Malia lived in Brittany, France for six months while I was going to vet school. Thought it was a good idea to learn the language before I visited her." Scott says.

"That's... That's great." Nixie stutters.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

Looking into the mirror, Nixie sees Scott concerns written all over his face.

"Is it something you and Bran talked about?" Parrish asked. "Before you got in the car with us Bran stopped you."

Parrish recalls watching her and Bran talk. It didn't seem to be going well by the way Nixie almost ran to where he and Scott were. She seems less bubbly after that.

"Do either of you know what happened to Halwyn?" She questions after a moment of silence.

Scott and Parish look at each other the same question running through their head. How does she know Halwyn if she never been to Beacon Hills.

"H-He.. He's dead," Parish stutters.

"I see." 

Nixie looks like she was the one who was drained of blood. Her life-force just left her at the statement. Scott and Parish were at a lost for words as she silently cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a bit of a timeline:  
> Isaac and Stiles friendship - 1996-2001  
> Stiles declares love for Lydia - 2001-2002   
> Stiles and Isaac ignore each other 2001-2011


End file.
